1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to windmills. More specifically, to windmills having blades rotating a central shaft, such that when rotated by incoming air flow produce mechanical energy convertible to electrical energy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various prior art references have disclosed different types of horizontally configured windmills. U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,900 discloses a horizontally configured windmill incorporating a plurality of blades redirecting airflow and rotating a central rotor to produce energy. However, it does not, and is not designed to, form a vortex around its rotor. Therefore, this configuration is less efficient and will slow down rapidly once the airflow decreases and/or stops, and as such energy produced therefrom will also be reduced rapidly and/or stopped.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,900 discloses a vertically configured windmill incorporating a plurality of blades redirecting airflow and rotating a central axis. However, as with the aforementioned patent, it does not, and is not designed to, form a vortex around the axis. Therefore, this configuration is less efficient and will also slow down rapidly once the airflow decreases and/or stops, and as such electricity produced therefrom will also be reduced rapidly and/or stopped.
Accordingly, the present invention overcomes the disadvantages associated with the prior art by including a plurality of elongated blades having bulbous-shaped edges that are spaced from and connected to a rotatable central shaft, and which are located and rotatable within a cylindrical outer cage, such that when the incoming air flow rotates the blades and central shaft a vortex is formed around the central shaft which aids in maintaining the rotational velocity and momentum of the blades and central shaft during operation and for a period of time after the volume of incoming air flow or the velocity of the incoming air flow decreases, thereby increasing the efficiency of the windmill and the amount of energy produced from the air flow received by the windmill.